


All About Waiting

by GirlAhgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinson is going on somewhere else. JB is with Youngjae but on babysitting duty!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase
Summary: This takes place at the end of Hard Carry 2.You can read the first chapter as a stand alone fluff but chapter two is smutty.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is a gift for Gaga.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+a+gift+for+Gaga.).



Mark was cold, very cold, he checked his phone and it was just past 3am. That meant all the cameras were disconnected now and they were alone. He looked up to the side of the large windows and checked, all the lights were off on the machines, at least they had kept their word about not recording in their private time. He shivered and tried to locate his blanket. He had one when they had all said their goodnights. He rolled onto his back and looked over to his left to an empty space. The pillow was there but no blanket and no Jackson. He looked to his right, no Bambam, Mark was beginning to suspect he was being tricked but in the space next to where Bam should be was a tangle of two men and a little white princess ‘Hi baby’ he whispered as she raised her head to look at him and gently wiggle her body in welcome. As he squinted in the gloom he could see JB’s arms holding Youngjae tightly to his chest with one hand tangled in his hair. He raised himself into a sitting position and could see a mound the other side of them, thinking it was Jinyoung until the flash of ice white hair peeped out from the bundle of blankets ‘Well that’s where all the blankets ended up’ he mused aloud. He stood up quietly and wandered towards the kitchen for a drink.  
Looking out of the massive side window he noticed two figures sitting together by the edge of the pool illuminated by the soft lights. Their feet were dipped into the pool. heads close together, the bodies wrapped for warmth in one of the blankets. Mark turned away not wanting to intrude. It was a hard-enough struggle to have some quality time with someone special and he wasn’t going to be the one to take it away from them.

He made his way back to the sleeping area, his problem unresolved. He was still cold, and he didn’t have a blanket unless he wanted to battle Bambam for one. He looked at Yugi sprawled out on the sofa and a soft smile appeared as he was snoring gently. Probably caused by sleeping so close to Coco he thought. He knew Yugi would be warm and wouldn’t mind sharing. He crept carefully past Youngjae’s head and tapped Yugi’s shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly ‘hmm?’ he asked blinking at Mark trying to focus. ‘Move over Yugi’ he whispered, ‘I’m cold and Bam’s stolen my blanket’ Yugi frowned and mumbled ‘what?’ at him. Mark sighed and poked his shoulder, wondering when they had got so wide. Yugi nodded while shifting onto his side and opened his arms in welcome, he kept his head on the pillow but offered his upper arm for Mark to rest his head upon. Mark slid down the sofa turning his back to Yugi, shifting his head onto the offered arm until it was comfortable. A strong arm curled around him pulling him against the much longer body and he felt the immediate warmth from his shoulder blades to the back of his legs. A pleasurable sigh escaped him as Yugi’s husky sleep filled voice whispered by his ear ‘better hyung?’ Mark tried to ignore the butterfly response in his chest to the close proximity and his voice. ‘Maknae!, Your Maknae!’ a stern voice in his voice lectured him and he felt himself tense slightly away from the warmth. Next time he went home he needed to get himself some close company, it had been a long while since he had shared any intimacy with anyone, sorting himself out in the shower definitely didn’t count. The Maknae in question had other ideas about distancing their bodies and grabbed hold of him pulling him back close moulding his body to his own. Mark closed his eyes and made himself relax back against the warmth allowing himself to enjoy the closeness with one of his favourite people. His eyes became heavy and his breathing regulated when he heard a husky voice whisper in heavily accented English ‘Night Mark, love you’. He used his hand to anchor onto the arm holding him tight around his waist and drifted off to sleep smiling.

He woke sometime later, it wasn’t light yet, to a gentle moan behind him, he was disorientated for a moment trying to recall how he had ended up being held tightly in someone’s arms. He had just remembered he was with Yugi when the warm body ground against him with a very hard dick. Mark moved on auto pilot and angled his arse backwards to capture it between the cleft of his cheeks only his clothes separating intimate contact. He was gifted with a small groan and a swooping grind against him as a face burrowed into the crease of his neck breathing deeply placing open mouthed kisses on the skin. Mark tilted his head to allow more access and he waited to see what Yugi he would do as he wasn’t even sure he was awake. A hand pulled the neckline of his hoodie out of the way to free more skin as a long leg wrapped up over his hip pulling him in closer and trapping him against his body and the slow grinding. The hand that had been gently resting on his waist dipped under the waistband of his hoodie and trailed up his tense abdomen until it found his nipple and then gently thumbed it. Mark jerked in reaction, but he was held tight as he dragged in a ragged breath and tried to regulate his breathing and control his reactions to the sensations. Yugi’s tongue was licking the area he had previously kissed and then hummed in appreciation against his skin. His dick was responding to the gentle grinding and the attention to his neck which had always been highly sensitive. He needed to find out exactly what was happening although he was very reluctant to stop Yugis grinding and he liked the feeling of being held so tight by someone who cared about him. He wriggled around within the tight embrace to face Yugi not expecting to come face to face with a pair of fully awake eyes looking at him questionably. The situation was not helped by the brush of his groin against Yugis as he turned, and a moan escaped Marks lips before he could clamp his mouth shut. They lay with their faces inches apart neither one prepared to break the eye contact. Mark felt like he was drowning as he was becoming increasingly sensitized to wherever Yugi’s body was making contact with his. His leg was still flung over Marks hips holding him close to his body and although his arms hold on him was looser now they hadn’t released him. He looked closely at the young man, he was definitely a man now, no evidence of the chubby adolescent face. His body was sleek, streamlined and muscular, a tough dancers body, not Marks usual taste but a body that was obviously attracted to him. But he knew Yugi hadn’t been intimate with anybody and he had to tread carefully, they had all protected him and Bam from the sleaze-bag predators who lurked around the idol bands. He wriggled a trapped hand free from the hug and gently cupped the side of his face as he rolled his hips forward to create specific friction against Yugi’s dick. A deep moan vibrated from his chest that Mark heard as well as felt under his fingertips, Yugi’s eyes fluttered shut as his head tipped back and Marks fingers skimmed down the length of his throat pausing on the vein feeling the erratic heartbeat. 

Yugi’s strong arms held him as he wriggled onto his back, pulling Mark on top of him snuggling him between his long legs. He moved his hands to cup his arse cheeks that fitted perfectly in his hands and controlled the next grind against each other’s bodies. ‘Fuck’ Mark muttered under his breath surprised at the young man’s ability to pull a needy response from him. He lay himself comfortably along Yugi’s sleek body, his head fitting perfectly under his chin, allowing him to kiss around the base of his neck and Adams apple. Yugi gave a sexy groan in response to his attention when suddenly JB’s dry voice said………

‘I hate to be a pleasure killer, but do you think you could take it to the bedroom as I have no wish to lay here listening to you two making out. Don’t get me wrong I’m really happy you two are actually getting to it but I just don’t want a ringside seat and I refuse to explain to Youngjae and the brat whatever they may hear or see by accident……….’ 

There was a deafening silence as the two men lay frozen on the sofa until Mark could feel Yugi shaking under him, worried that he was upset he raised his head to look but was presented with a set of twinkling eyes as Yugi was trying really hard not to laugh out loud and clamped one of his hands over his mouth to muffle the noise further. Mark groaned out loud and rested his head back down on Yugi’s chest. The young man grabbed hold of him again and whispered ‘Hold on’ onto the top of his head as he suddenly swung his legs around off the sofa and went from sitting to standing grabbing the back of Marks thighs and pulling his legs around his waist. Mark giggled and hung on liking the feeling of being easily manhandled by Yugi. ‘A dancers core strength’ passed through his mind and he snuggled into his neck gently biting at the pale skin there. He heard him hitch his breath and moan as Mark pressed his teeth harder into the flesh ‘You sure about this Yugi?’ he asked as he licked over the darkened area glad that he would cause a bruise on his pale skin. 

JB’s voice reached them from the bed on the floor ‘For Christ sake just get in the bedroom, lock the bloody door and I’ll see you at breakfast’ 

Mark laughed out loud as Yugi had reached the corner of the room and backed into the door pushing it open. He put Mark down and turned to shut and lock the bedroom door. He slumped back slightly against the door and looked at Mark. He appeared to be waiting and a small smile spread over Marks face. ‘Lost your nerve?’ he asked and saw Yugi’s face flush. ‘I don’t know what to do now’ he answered quietly ‘Don’t get me wrong I really want you to…., to…..’ he dipped his head down breaking the eye contact, his face was flushed up to the tips of his ears. Mark pulled his hoodie up over his head exposing his pale muscular chest and walked towards Yugi grabbing the base of his t-shirt and removing it. He placed his hands on his bare chest and looked up at him ‘How about we start slow and see how it goes?’ he asked and Yugi smiled and nodded his agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

He held out his hand and Yugi grabbed hold of it like a lifeline. He led him to the large double bed and indicated that he was to sit on the end which he did immediately in the middle. He looked up at him with his huge eyes and Mark smiled gently ‘Not quite as brave face to face are you?’ he said and placed his hands either side of his face as he leant in to kiss him. The connection combusted quickly and Yugyeom pulled him in tight as he fell back onto the bed taking Mark with him sprawled over his chest. He scrambled his thighs to either side of his body pinning him to the bed continuing and deepening the kiss. His tongue swiped over Yugyeom lower lip demanding entrance and he granted it with a moan. His hands explored Marks shoulders and back tracing the different muscles as they twitched and flexed in response to his gentle touch. Mark explored Yugyeom chest sweeping his calloused thumbs over his nipples causing the younger man to moan again ‘Like that baby?’ he asked and replaced his thumb with his mouth and gently suckled one and then the other, Yugyeom pushed his fingers into Mark’s hair feeling the strands slip through his fingers loving the freedom to touch him at last. Mark took his nipple between his teeth and nipped at it and Yugyeom grabbed a handful of his hair moaning his response pulling at the strands. The tug on his hair made him moan and he released the nipple to gently sweep his tongue over it. Mark could feel Yugyeom getting restless and he returned to his mouth sucking at his lower lip calming him before resuming his exploration of his body. He burnt a trail of kisses down his chest to his abdomen swirling his tongue around his navel while watching the muscles twitching in response and anticipation of his attention. 

He stopped at the waistband of his shorts after his knees had dropped off the edge of the bed and Mark was kneeling on the floor between his bent legs. He looked back up the bed at Yugyeom’s flushed face. ‘Last chance to stop baby’ he said, his voice deeper than usual as he had an iron grip on himself, he wasn’t going to do anything to frighten Yugyeom off or make the experience unpleasant. Yugyeom raised his shoulders off the bed so he could reach Marks face with his fingers, he gently swept them over his cheek as he answered ‘I don’t want to stop, I trust you, I just don’t want to disappoint you’ his fingers drifted over to touch his hyung's lower lip. Mark gently kissed the tips of Yugyeom’s fingers and answered him as honestly as he could ‘You could never disappoint me, I want this to be special for you so if you change your mind or you aren’t happy at any time just say so and we can stop and cuddle instead and everything will be ok’ Mark was surprised when Yugyeom suddenly laughed and said ‘You need to stop acting as if I’m made of glass. I know what I want and I’ve had to wait years for you, I’ve always being seen and treated as the baby by all of you, in case you don’t understand I want you to fuck me, as much and as often as you can but just me Mark, no little trips home to hook up with someone’ Mark was surprised by his brutal honesty but looked at his serious face and nodded smiling realising he wanted this too ‘I’d like that’ he answered as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts and as Yugyeom’s raised his buttocks removed them swiftly. Mark rested his face on the inside of his right thigh and kissed the twitching muscle, he gently nipped at the skin as he travelled his way up to Yugyeom’s groin. His erection had sprung free when he had removed his clothing and Mark looked at it curiously. His dick was long and streamlined, it was beautiful just like the rest of his body. Mark ran his tongue along its length swirling around it’s leaking head getting his first taste of him. Yugyeom gave a deep guttural groan that made Mark’s dick twitch in response. He gently suckled on the tip revelling in the noises being made by his Maknae, he felt a powerful feeling of ownership towards the beautiful man on the bed and knew he belonged to him he had just had to wait until he was ready.

Mark slid his mouth down Yugyeom’s length curving his tongue along the underside, he allowed his fangs to gently scrape along the side of his dick as he pulled back to the tip, Yugyeom was getting loud and was either moaning or begging Mark to continue. His clenched hands were hovering around Mark’s head and shoulders, he chuckled telling him ‘You can hold my hair, it’s ok’ Yugyeom moaned again and spoke ‘Oh god, I didn’t want to thrust into your mouth but it feels so good’ Mark chuckled ‘You can thrust, I’ll put my hands on your thighs and push back if it gets to much’ It was as if Marks words unlocked something in Yugyeom and he thrust up into his mouth while carding his hands through his hair. As his lower body jerked up off the bed Mark slipped his hand under him between his cheeks and gently touched his rim. Yugyeom jerked and moaned loudly, pushing his fingers against his entrance until the end of his digit entered his body ‘Oh my god’ Yugyeom moaned as Mark also took a strong sweep down his dick until it touched the back of his throat how he liked. Mark suddenly had a horrific thought – he had no lube, there was no way this could continue, not his first time with no lube, he looked around the room and saw Jackson’s bag in the corner with Jinyoung’s. He knew for sure that Jackson would have lube, he always has lube, now how to get it without ruining the moment for Yugyeom?

Mark had to think fast, he took Yugyeom’s hand from his hair and wrapped it around his own dick. ‘Show me what you like’ he said and linked his hand with his sweeping their hands up and down his shaft. Yugyeom moaned loudly at the combined pressure and when he had a rhythm Mark slid his hand away. He kissed along the twitching thigh muscle and then dived across the room to Jackson’s bag. The zipped top opened easily and inside was a compartment full of toiletries, Yugyeom moaned loudly, and Mark swore under his breath as he didn’t want Yugyeom to finish without him. His hand found a tube of lube with a handful of condoms and grabbed them all scooting back to the bed. Yugyeom was flushed and breathing erratically when Mark’s hand took his away from his dick. ‘Slow down baby’ he whispered and Yugyeom whimpered as Mark stroked his inner thigh with one hand and whispered, ‘It’s ok I’m here’ He put a large squeeze onto his fingers before kneeling back between Yugyeom’s legs. He gently took him back into his mouth and slowly suckled before taking the length back fully. As Yugyeom lifted his buttocks off the bed in pleasure Mark manoeuvred his hand between his cheeks and smeared the lube around his hole, he moaned as Mark pushed his finger inside, he felt no resistance and there seemed to be no discomfort and he was pushing down on the finger almost immediately. ‘Oh god’ Mark moaned as it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he had a clear view of Yugyeom’s body, his abdominal muscles flexing and twitching showing his enjoyment ‘More baby?’ he asked and Yugyeom responded ‘yes, yes, more’ in a breathy voice. Mark withdrew the one finger and then gently pushed two back into his body. He felt more resistance this time and he remained still to give him time to adjust, to his surprise within seconds he was moving again pushing down to gain more friction, moaning loudly. Mark was getting increasingly aroused by Yugyeom’s movements and his moans which were loud and sexy. He knew he was a fair size, more girth than length and that the young man wouldn’t be able to take him without prepping him with 3 fingers but he also had a delicious view of his dick that was leaking and twitching and he didn’t thing he was going to last much longer.

He knew he had to give him a choice so he slowed the penetration of his fingers and called his name softly ‘Yugi?’ he raised his head from the head moaning gently trying to push back onto the stilled fingers ‘Why?’ he asked, almost a sob. Mark gently shushed him and was captured by his beautiful lust blown eyes, he needed to make this quick before he was too far gone. ‘Baby I can continue doing what I’m doing, or do you want more?’ Yugyeom’s brow screwed up in confusion ‘More?’ Mark took a deep steadying breath, his dick was so hard it hurt and his control was beginning to slip a bit ‘Me inside you baby’ he said between gritted teeth as images flashed through his mind of that happening, Yugyeom sitting on his lap riding him. The was a second that felt like time stood still until Yugyeom asked ‘What do I need to do?’ Mark’s breath hitched as he slowly removed his fingers and climbed up over Yugyeom’s body kissing a burning trail in his path. ‘Where are you going?’ Yugyeom moaned and Mark grinned at the pout giving his lips a quick kiss. 

He sat at the top of the bed resting his back against the headboard as Yugyeom turned to watch his change of position. Mark opened his arms wide saying, ‘come here’ and Yugyeom scrambled up into his arms straddling his lap with his long legs. ‘Kiss me’ Mark demanded, and the young man grinned before happily doing as asked. Mark wrapped his arms around him holding him tight until the kiss became sloppy and demanding and then after coating his fingers in more lube he reached underneath Yugyeom and gently pressed the three fingers inside him. He went incredibly slowly allowing him plenty of time to adjust. The young man broke the kiss and gave out a filthy groan and he slowly sank down onto his digits looking into Mark’s eyes the whole time, the older man thought his chest was going to explode with the emotions raging inside him, if it felt like this with him impaled on his fingers what was he going to feel when he was inside him. He had never felt this clawing need to be inside someone but at the same time terrified of hurting or disappointing him. Yugyeom placed his hand onto Mark’s shoulders and called his name ‘Now You?’ he asked, and he nodded in response unable to speak at that moment. He leant forward to kiss him again and slowly removed his fingers as Yugyeom moaned into his mouth. He quickly slid the condom over his painful erection coating it with a generous handful of lube and pushed it against Yugyeom’s entrance. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at his flushed face reassuring him. ‘You’re in control’ he whispered ‘I will stay still until you tell me to move. If at anytime you aren’t ok we will stop. Ok?’ and Yugyeom nodded already pushing against the head of his dick. He breached his entrance quickly and had to close his eyes at the rush of feeling as Yugyeom slid down his length moaning loudly. ‘Oh god’ he gasped in response to the hot tight heat of Yugyeom’s body surrounding him. ‘Do I feel good?’ Yugyeom’s small voice asked as his fingers dug into Mark’s shoulders steadying himself. Mark gave a chuckle while wrapping his arms around the lithe body in front of him ‘You feel incredible. I’m all yours now’ and then gasped as the back of Yugyeom’s legs came to rest on his twitching thighs. Yugyeom was panting and looking at Mark with wonder ‘so good’ he mouthed at him and Mark nodded ‘when can I move?’ he asked and Mark couldn’t help but smile widely at him until his fangs peeped out ‘Whenever you’re ready, as I said I’m all yours’ his voice trailed off into a moan as Yugyeom pulled himself up the length of his dick before pushing back down with a guttural whine. He was true to his word giving Yugyeom complete freedom to control his movements, Mark was lost in the barrage of emotions and feelings as the most important man in his life lost himself in riding his dick. Mark was keeping an iron grip of himself as the urge to thrust into Yugyeom intensified but he had made a promise and watching his pleasure was enough for him, he took one of his arms from around his body and loosely gripped his leaking dick, he heard the air whoosh out of Yugyeom’s body at the new contact and he moaned Mark’s name, his movements where becoming sloppy and uncoordinated as he chased his release ‘Please’ he moaned at Mark who held him tight with his free arm and answered him ‘Chase it baby, come for me’ Yugyeom whimpered before closing his eyes and following his instructions. Mark had been ready to come minutes before but held it in check despite the tight pain in his lower abdomen, him first he thought and then he would finish. Yugyeom suddenly cried out and threw his head back as he released over Mark’s abdomen, his muscles clenched wildly around Mark as he relaxed the iron clad grip he had on himself and joined him by pulling Yugyeom down onto his pulsating dick moaning wildly. Yugyeom collapsed onto him, his head on his shoulder as he dragged breath into his body. Mark could still see stars behind his eye lids at the intensity of his orgasm as he stroked his hands up and down Yugyeom’s sweat drenched back and chuckled into his neck ‘You ok baby?’ he asked as he slowly pulled out of his body to another needy moan from the young man and quickly tied up the condom and dropped it onto the floor to dispose of later. Yugyeom sat back from his chest using the bedside tissues to clean their chests and looked at him through his dark lashes, he smiled slowly as his breathing slowed and Mark felt himself responding, Yugyeom raised an eyebrow before answering his previous question ‘How long before we can doing it again?’ and Mark’s smile turned into a groan as the young man kissed his face and neck.

It was a couple of hours later when a satisfied Yugyeom was asleep sprawled over Mark’s exhausted body. The young man had been voracious in his need for Mark’s body, repeating his assertion that he wasn’t breakable and had waited for years to be with his hyung and had been needy and demanding. Mark knew being with Yugyeom was going to keep him on his toes and he was pleased to be with a person with whom he felt connected and wanted him so badly. The door was suddenly pushed open and Jackson crept in checking to see if the couple were sleeping. Mark raised his hand in silent welcome and Jackson knelt down by his side of the bed. ‘You good?’ Jackson mouthed and Mark nodded raising his clenched fist to bump against the other mans. ‘Look after him’ Jackson continued ‘or Jinyoung will kill you’ and moved away from the bed to rummage in his bag. Mark listened to the searching becoming more frantic, and then his body reappeared by the side of the bed ‘What the hell, you stole my stuff!’ he said and Mark shushed him as he answered ‘I’m sure Jinyoung will understand’ as Jackson shook his head saying ‘I’m sure he bloody wont’.


End file.
